Please Don't Leave
by MC1990
Summary: - Kevin gets called from the Police Station. They tell him he has to go leave to go to war in Iraq in a week. Lucy is pregnant, what will happen to Kevin or when she has the baby? Please Read and Review!


**Please Don't Leave**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing besides this plot.**

**Summary- Kevin gets called from the Police Station. They tell him he has to go leave to go to war in Iraq in a week.**

Lucy Kinkirk has just woke up to start her daily routine. Her husband Kevin Kinkirk was in a shower getting ready to go to work. While he was in the shower, Lucy was downstairs cooking breakfast, which was eggs and sausage. Lucy did not know that today her life will be changed for ever. Kevin started to come down and see his wife and the child she is carrying. He went over to her and kissed her on the lips for a minute or two. Then, they started to sit down and eat breakfast. Kevin looked at her, " So Lucy, what do you have planed for today?" He asked her while taking a sip of juice. " I was thinking I would go get something's for the baby, like clothes, ect." Lucy told him and grinned. Kevin told her, " Lucy now don't get anything heavy I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I love you both, very, very much." Lucy smiled and took a sip of juice, " I am glad that you are in my life. I hope you'll be here when the baby is ready to be born." " I will be here, where do you think I'll be going?" " I don't know, you're a cop, you can die from a gun." Kevin put his arm around her, " I will not die, I promise. I will be here with you for the rest of my life."

Annie was at her house cleaning up breakfast she had made for her three children, Ruthie, Sam and David. Annie is sad that Ruthie is going to be out of school in two years. She is 16, she has two more years of high school left .Sam and David are eight years old and in the second grade. Annie thinks the years fly by pass, in a blink of an eye. She can't believe her daughter Lucy and her husband Kevin are going to have a baby girl. Annie can't wait to become a grandmother. Eric walked down the stairs and gave his wife a kiss on her lips then he turned to her. " Annie I might be home a little late today. I have marriage counseling today at 4. I am not sure how long it will last, each couple is different. You don't need to wait for me if I am not home on time okay." Annie smiled, " Okay, I hope you are home to eat dinner with us though." " I will try my best to be home for dinner."

Lucy was driving down to the church, it was 8 in the morning. She had to finish her sermon for Sunday. She stopped in the parking lot of the church and parked her car. She grabbed her bags and went into the church, when she bumped into Luke and her father. " Hi dad." Lucy said smiling. " Lucy, when are you having the baby again?" Luke asked. " 3 ½ months why?" " Since you would be home taking care of your child for a while, we would hire an associate pastor in your place for a while until you choose to come back." " Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it a lot."

I walked into the station and I sat down and did my work on my desk. Roxanne walked over to my desk and asked if I needed any help. I told her no. " Hey Kevin, do you think that you and Lucy can come to the promenade for dinner tonight with Chandler and I?" She asked sweetly. " Um, sure." I said unsure. " Okay how about 7:30?" she asked. " Sounds great." I told her and went back to work.

I walked into the house and walked into our room. I saw Lucy sleeping so I let her sleep, but she awoke. " Hey honey." She told me and kissed me on my lips. " Hey, Roxanne asked if we can got out to dinner with her and Chandler tonight." Lucy looked up at me, " Sure we can go if you'd like. I love you." I smiled," I love you too, and I will always love you. I am glad we are having this baby." She smiled and we kissed, then I kissed her stomach.

We walked down on the side walk of the promenade where we saw Roxanne and Chandler. " Hey!" Roxanne yelled. " Hi." Lucy and I both yelled back. " Do you want pizza, the pool hall, what?" Chandler asked. " I am in the mood for pizza, how about you guys?" Lucy asked. " Pizza." They all answered in unison. We all started to walk towards Pete's pizza and we took a seat outside and than a waiter came up to us and started to ask us what we wanted. We ordered a large pizza with everything on it besides anchoviesand we got cokes. We started talking, " Lucy how do you feel about the new baby coming?" Chandler asked. " Kevin and I are very excited to be having a baby together. Well he isn't the one carrying it, but you know. Kevin and I are very fortunate to have found one another. " I told them and kissed Kevin. " Yeah, I am happy for you both. Roxanne and I are very happy to have each other too." Chandler told me. We both smiled and ate.

Ruthie walked into the kitchen and started to talk to her mom and smiled. " Mom, can I go out tomorrow night?" Ruthie asked. " Sure, with who?" Annie asked curious. " Mac," she simply answered. " please?" She begged. " Fine, go, have fun." Annie told her and shooed her off.

Lucy and I walked into the living room, I began to kiss her when the phone rang, Kevin did not know this phone call was going to change his life for ever." Hello?" " Hi Kevin, this is detective Michaels, I am sorry to call you, but you have to go into Iraq. There isn't enough men out there and they need some help. You leave a week from tomorrow." "Do I have to?" Kevin asked. " Yes." " What about my wife?" Kevin stated. " You need to come in Kevin. We need you, our country needs you. When your wife has the baby you will be here in time, don't worry." It's only for about 4 months." " Okay fine, bye." " Who was that Kevin." " I love you Lucy, more than anything in this world." " Kevin what's wrong?" " I, I, I have to go to war." Kevin said almost crying. " What!" Lucy screamed. " Captain said I need to go to war for four months. I really don't want to, but I seems like I have no choice." Kevin told her. " Kevin, you can die, Kevin please tell me your joking. Kevin I love you, I don't want to loose you, Kevin, please don't leave." Lucy sobbed into his chest. " I know, Luce, I know." I told her rubbing her back.

Kevin and Lucy were on their bed talking. " Kevin, when do you leave?" Lucy asked. " One week." Lucy started to cry. " What if, if you die?" Lucy sobbed. " Lucy I will not die, I promise with my heart. I will not, I love you Lucy Kinkirk." Kevin told her and kissed her lips very strong. " I will love you for ever Lucy."

All Lucy and I do is sit on the couch sobbing in each other's arms. I don't want to leave her or my daughter she is carrying for me. I am scared, what if I die? My wife and my family mean the world to me. They should of picked someone else to go to war besides me. They knew I was having a baby and they chose me to go to war? God, can life get any worse than it is already. I wanted to be here when Lucy has our baby.

**Author's Note- Please read and review. I'll update when I have time, or when I get a decent amount of reviews. **


End file.
